No lo hagas
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Fic IorixLeona dedicado a Vika Yagami. Leona tiene miedo de lastimar a la persona que ama debido a su Riot of Blood, lo cual hace que piense en hacer algo que en vez de beneficiar puede hacer mas daño aun.


**No lo hagas**

Hola a todos, primero que nada, primer fanfic IorixLeona que hago :D, va dedicado a una amiga a la cual quiero mucho y admiro su manera de escribir, estoy hablando de Vika Yagami, como sabran ella es muy fanatica de esta pareja, asi que, bueno, pensé ¿Por qué no hacerle un fic?. Disfruten y mas tu vikis.

**Pasado el ultimo torneo de KOF, en el que habían sucedido cosas relacionadas con el poder del dios Orochi, todos los luchadores regresaron a sus lugares de origen, esperanzados de que no los volvieran a invitar a un nuevo torneo, muchos iban solos o en familia, pero la pareja que mas llamo la atención era la de Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern**

-Iori-Leona estaba abrazada al brazo de Iori

-Dime Leona-Ambos iban caminando tranquilamente por uno de los suburbios de Japon

-Disculpame por, bueno, tu sabes, lo de mi descontrol en el torneo-

-Leo, tu no quisiste hacer eso, no fue culpa tuya-Iori trato de consolarla

-Lo se, pero, es que, siento que con ese descontrol va a volver a ocurrir lo que paso en el año del 97-Leona bajo la mirada

-Orochi oficialmente ya fue historia, quedo demostrado en esto ultimo, no te pongas asi-

-Si, tienes razón, Orochi ya es historia volvamos a casa-

**Ambos regresaron a la casa que habían comprado, se quedaron un rato despiertos conversando de cómo les había parecido el torneo, poco después se fueron a dormir, pero hubo algo que inquieto los sueños de Leona**

_-Leona, leona, soy yo-Una voz misteriosa se metió a la mente de ella mientras dormía_

_-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-Leona se encontraba parada en medio de algo asi como una habitación negra_

_-Soy orochi-Esto ocasiono que Leona entrara en estado de Shock_

_-No no puede ser tu ya no existes, te sellaron de nuevo-_

_-Claro que no, una parte de mi sello esta abierto, asi que, hare lo que quiera contigo-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-Si, veo que estas muy enamorada de ese tal Yagami, asi que, hare que te de el Riot of Blood para que lo mates ya no me sirve de nada-_

_-No, no te atrevas, es mi mente asi que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera aquí-_

_-Si claro, veras, mi plan era hacer que a Iori le diera el Riot, pero, bah a ese tonto le quitaron los poderes, bueno empecemos-_

_-Ah, no, que ¿Qué me esta…-_Leona lentamente fue entrando en el Riot, lo que ocasiono que Iori se despertara al sentir que Leona se estaba moviendo mucho

-Cariño, ¿Qué…?, demonios no de nuevo-Iori se levanto de golpe, Leona había entrado de lleno en ese estado, se le podía ver que la sangre le salía de la boca y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, además los colmillos los tenia agrandados y su cabello azul paso a ser morado, lista para atacar a quien tuviese enfrente, lo que significa que se fue encima de Iori, logro retener el ataque y rápido salió del cuarto y lo cerro con llave, solo había que esperar unas horas a que se calmara, pero no había tiempo decidió llamar a una vieja conocida-¡Chizuru, ven rápido, Leona entro en Riot of Blood!

**Chizuru salió corriendo con todo su material para llevar a cabo el exorcismo, hizo que Iori entrara y amarrara a Leona a la cama, entonces ella comenzó a hacer una especie de ritual para sacar el disturbio de su cuerpo, cuando todo termino Chizuru dio unas instrucciones a Iori sobre como tratar con ella, se fue y los dejo solos**

-¿Qué, que ocurrió?-Leona despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza

-Al fin, ¿estas bien, no te duele nada?-Le pregunto Iori, aun tenia algunas manchas de sangre en su camisa lo que dio a entender a Leona lo que había sucedido

-No, no estoy bien, ¡Te dije, te dije que iba a suceder algúna vez!-Leona estaba a punto de romper en llanto

-Leona escuchame, solo te saliste de control un momento, no paso a mayores-Iori se sento al lado de ella en la cama

-¿Estas seguro que nadie salió lastimado?-Leona se quedo viendo fijamente las manchas que Iori traia en la ropa

-Seguro, ni siquiera yo, te desatare y bajemos a desayunar, prepare todo-Ambos bajaron, Iori se fue a trabajar en una tocada a la cual habían contratado a su grupo, Leona por su parte se fue al cuartel, el dia paso normal, como si nada hubiese sucedido, hasta que cayo la noche, Iori estaba profundamente dormido, Leona solo estaba contemplando la luna sentada en la cama

_-No puedo creerlo, casi mato a la persona que amo, debería estar en el infierno, eso es…-_Leona tomo un papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir una nota que dejo al lado de la almohada de Iori, ella se fue en pijama y llorando, llorando por lo que había puesto en la nota, paso apenas una hora de que se fue, cuando Iori se despertó de golpe al no sentir la presencia de Leona

-Leona, ¿Dónde fuiste?-Iori comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, pero no había señal ninguna de Leona, regreso a su cuarto a pensar a donde pudo haber ido, se fijo que había algo en su almohada, era la nota que ella le había dejado, comenzó a leerla cuidadosamente

-Iori

No puedo seguir viviendo con este mal, eso solo afecta a las personas que amo como a ti, por eso he decidido terminar con esto de una vez por todas, no te dire con exactitud a donde fui, te dare una pista, es donde me pediste ser tuya, no intentes llegar pronto, solo ve por mi, recuerda que te amo, te amare por toda la eternidad, espero que puedas perdonar los daños que hice y el daño que seguramente te ocasionare en unos momentos

Atte Leona Heidern

-Por dios, no no lo hagas, tengo que darme prisa, quizás pueda llegar a tiempo-Iori salió y mientras tanto intento hacer memoria de donde se hicieron pareja

ººººFlashBackºººº

-Iori, dime porque me trajiste aquí-Era mitad de la noche, ambos estaban en una barranca que daba una vista muy bella a la ciudad de Tokio, estaban aun en el torneo del 96

-Leona, se que nos hemos comportado como perros y gatos este año, no me sorprende, casi siempre soy así con los nuevos, pero contigo, me disculpo-Iori se acerco a Leona un poco

-Bah, si claro, ¿y cuanto a que mañana volverás a ser así conmigo?-Leona volteo la mirada

-Bueno, puede que, quizás no-Iori abrazo a Leona por la espalda

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al Iori Yagami amargado y fastidioso que conozco?-Leona se había puesto roja

-Nada, sigo siendo el mismo, a propósito, tengo una pregunta que hacerte-Iori acerco su boca al oído de Leona-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Leona solo se le quedo viendo un momento, cuando de golpe se lanzo a besarlo de ahí se fueron caminado hasta el cuartel donde Leona vivía, una noche que ninguno de los 2 lograría olvidar

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

**Iori logro recordar la ubicación de esa barranca, se encontraba a mucha distancia, pero eso no le impediría ir a rescatar a su chica, mientras tanto en esa colina Leona se encontraba parada al borde de la gran caída, abajo había piedras y mas tierra, estaba indecisa, meditando que si lo que hacia estaba correcto, sin embargo a lo lejos se diviso una sombra que venia corriendo a toda velocidad, Leona no se dio cuenta pero estaba lista para saltar, cayo al vacio, pero en ese oportuno momento Iori logro tomarla de una pierna, Leona solo quedo colgando de cabeza**

-Iori, suéltame, me merezco esto, lo hago por ti-Leona tenia lagrimas en el rostro al ver a su amado antes de morir

-No no te soltare, además ¿Cómo de que lo haces por mi?-

-Lo hago, porque no quiero matarte, por eso lo hago-Leona solo cerro los ojos, ver hacia el vacio la empezó a marear, Iori la subió de un solo tiro

-Mira, yo también tenia el mismo miedo antes de perder mis poderes, pero sabia que casi no me darían, seguramente esto que paso solo fue ocasional, hay que aprender a vivir asi-Iori se limito a abrazarla- Hay algo por lo que no debes hacerlo, recuerda que te amo-

-¿Enserio es asi como has estado vivendo?-Leona se puso a llorar al saber de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer-Iori, perdóname, perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida, pensé que asi tu vida seria mejor, también te amo-Ambos se fueron a casa, no sin antes darse un pequeño beso para que Leona jurara que no lo haría mas, Leona pudo dormir en paz sabiendo que lograría controlar ese mal que la amenazaba, Iori estuvo tranquilo al saber que la tendría a su lado sin tener miedo de que hiciera algo que pudiera afectar su integridad, ambos durmieron pacificamente

Fin

**Aaaaa termine XD, díganme si les gusto o no, mas tu Vika, a propósito, me puse a buscar imágenes de esta pareja para inspirarme, y resulto que google esta lleno de tus dibujos :D, me despido cuídense besos ;D.**


End file.
